I Didn't Know Where Else To Go
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Warning - major FFH spoilers inside!) After the mid-credits scene, a scared and panicking Peter Parker swings and runs to the one place where he feels secure. The one place where he knows no one will find him. The one place that, as of now, he can call home - The Stark cabin. (My 100th story! :D)


**OMG THIS IS MY 100TH STORY! YOU GUYS I'M LEGIT FREAKING OUT OMG I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FARRRRRRR**

**Was I the only one who was seriously let down by the fact that we didn't get anything with Peter and Morgan? Or Peter and Pepper? Because, like... I think we all needed that. Peter needs to see his lil sister! :( **

**So I've decided to give us some of that Ironfam good stuff. Plenty of whump!Peter, as well as angst ahead... you have been warned. ;) **

**And fluff! There's fluff too! Don't worry! :D And Spideychelle, of course-okay, okay, let's get to the story haha.**

**Also, FINAL WARNING! MAJOR FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET, WELL GO WATCH IT!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okie let's get to the story :) **

* * *

Peter didn't know where else to run to.

He couldn't believe it... he was breathing faster and heavier than he could remember. Swinging normally didn't suck this much energy out of him, and neither did running. But with every thwip of his webs, and with every stride of his legs in between, he felt more and more likely to vomit than the last.

This had to be a dream... right? There was no way that Beck had been able to make his identity public.

No way... he was dead. Peter had watched him die. It was like a superhero moment - it was a superhero moment, finally seeing the enemy go down. Defeated.

But apparently, from beyond the grave (Peter hoped so badly that Beck was burning right now for what he had done to his friends, to his family... to MJ...), Mysterio had dealt one last blow to Spiderman... and it was a bad one. Like a gunshot wound - he didn't know how he could recover if this was reality.

Tears were slowly dripping down his face and seeping through his mask as he continued to run. He was going to the one place where he knew he would be safe. Where there were no reporters, no journalists... no worries.

And finally, that wooden cabin that he had grown to love came into view. As he ran out of the woods, and into the view of the cabin, he felt a tiny sense of relief. It nearly double when a ginger haired woman came racing out to him.

"Peter? Peter?!" she exclaimed. "Oh my go-are you okay?!"

Peter dropped to the ground; he was panting so hard, and so out of breath that he could barely move from where he was on the ground.

Helpless...

Spiderman wasn't supposed to be helpless.

And yet, here he was, on the brink of a panic attack.

"Peter? Peter, can you answer me?" Pepper asked.

All Peter could choke out was "help me" before he passed out.

* * *

Peter awoke in a bed he was unfamiliar with... in a room he was unfamiliar with.

After springing up, he clutched his head, a sharp cry of pain escaping from his throat. What had just happened?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps running up the stairs and into his room - the door opened, and in stepped Pepper, with her young daughter Morgan close behind.

"Peter? Are you okay honey?" asked Pepper, standing close to his bedside and rubbing his shoulder.

"He doesn't look okay, mommy," said Morgan.

Gosh, this girl was so innocent... it briefly brought a smile to Peter's face just to see her. How could anyone not love her?

"Please... please, Pepper," Peter pleaded, "Please tell me it was all a dream. Don't tell me..."

Pepper's silence all but confirmed that he wasn't dreaming. So, Beck had done it... he had ruined him forever.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, burying his head into his hands angrily. Pepper was fighting to hold back tears; the poor boy was so upset. Poor Morgan was just confused; she had no idea what was going on.

"Peter, sweetie," Pepper asked, "could you come with me, please?"

Peter briefly looked up, eyes red and nearly ready to burst with fresh tears, and nodded weakly. He stood up from the bed, guided by Pepper's gentle touch, and was helped down the stairs by the woman he had grown to recognize as a mother-figure, of sorts. Morgan was trying her best to help Peter herself, and she was doing a great job. Little Morgan was such a good kid.

"Hey, hey, its okay," Pepper whispered gently, "I gotcha Pete, I gotcha..."

Pepper gently led him to the couch, where the two sat down. Morgan then raced off to the kitchen, for reasons Peter didn't know as of yet.

"Why?" Peter finally croaked out. "Why would Beck do that?"

All Pepper could respond was "I don't know, Peter" - what else could she say, really?

"He... He just ruined my life," Peter said hoarsely. "I-I'll never be able to go to school again, I'll never have the freedom that comes with being Spiderman again, a-and May and MJ will be so ticked with me-"

"Peter, Peter!" Pepper said, holding his shoulders. "Look at me - I promise you, with all of my heart, that everyone I can get at Stark Industries to expose this 'Mysterio' as the true villain, and hide your identity once and for all again, will be working on this case. I will embarrass that J. Jonah Jameson fool like he's never been embarrassed before."

"B-But, he-he's a conspiracy theorist," Peter said sadly. "Probably got thick skin..."

"Not true, he'll crumble when questioned," Pepper stated firmly. "I'll send my best debaters in to fight him. Trust me, Peter - we'll clean all this up."

Peter tried to offer a brief smile, and he did succeed, but only briefly. It was like... like something else had hit him. Something he hadn't realized before. Something that hurt him worst than anything he had previously been mentioned.

"Oh, honey, please don't cry," Pepper said. "It'll be okay... It'll be okay..."

"I-I know," Peter tearily choked out. "I-I... I just know Mr. Stark's so d-disappointed in me."

Pepper herself was now fighting back tears at the mention of her late husband's name; even worse, she was trying to assure his broken protege that his identity being revealed to the world could be fixed with her word. Truth be told, she didn't know how long the PR cleanup would take. But God, she wanted to give this poor boy some consolation... what was she gonna do, let him think he was alone in this? No, of course not.

But this was a hard situation to deal with.

However, she at least had the answer to one thing.

"Hey, Pete, look at me," said Pepper, letting a few tears fall when the broken Spiderman turned to face her. "If there is one thing I know, one thing... its that Tony is mad. He's angry right now... but not at you."

"Huh?" Peter said.

"He is mad at Beck right now," Pepper said, smiling through the tears. "Gosh, he is so mad... he wishes that he was able to make it down from Heaven to your all's final battle just so he could beat the shit out of him. I know it."

Peter chuckled, able to briefly forget what he previously thought. "That... that does sound like Mr. Stark..."

"It does, doesn't it?" Pepper laughed through her tears.

"...Gosh, what's happened to us, Ms. Potts?" asked Peter, on the verge of breaking down.

"I don't know, Pete," Pepper said, her own walls ready to break down.

The two were immediately hugging each other, letting the other cry onto their shoulder. This was something they both needed badly... someone to comfort them. Someone they both felt like family with.

They must've been crying and hugging for at least five minutes, at the very least. When they finally separated, they immediately began to hug one another once more. Most of their sobs had been reduced to sniffles; they just really needed hugs right now.

"I-I'm so sorry," Peter whispered.

"No no, God, don't be sorry," Pepper said, hugging him even tighter after that comment. "I'm sorry for losing my composure."

"Well... I think we can both find middle ground in saying that we both needed that, badly," Peter chuckled lightly.

Pepper nodded. "I haven't had a good cry in a while..."

Suddenly, Morgan came walking in with two cups of hot chocolate. "It's daddy's special recipe," she smiled. "Extwa marshmelwos!"

"Oh, Morgan, thank you so much," Pepper said, taking one cup and passing it to Peter, and letting her daughter hold the other. "We can share, okay?"

"Okie," Morgan said, smiling as her mom placed her in her lap and sipping the hot chocolate.

"Wow," Peter said, laughing lightly, "this... this is really good. Thank you, Morgan."

"How'd you even reach the microwave?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll never tell," Morgan winked.

Pepper scoffed, before giggling lightly. She really was her dad's daughter...

"Why were you two crying?" Morgan asked. "Oh - does Peter have a boo-boo?"

"Of sorts," Peter sighed, wiping away any remaining tears. "I-I mean, yes! Yeah, right on my face - ooh, it stings."

"I saw the news," the young girl said. "Now everyone knows who you are."

Peter sighed... kids were so bluntly honest it hurt sometimes. "Yeah..."

"Well, mommy and mommy's friends will make sure that no one believes that," Pepper assured her daughter.

"Goodie," Morgan said. "I want Peter's boo-boo to be gone as fast as can be."

Peter smiled, and ruffled the young girl's hair. "You're amazing, Morgan."

"No you," Morgan reversed the statement. "Daddy told me those words was popuwar when he was younger."

"Oh my gosh," Pepper said, trying her best to fight back more tears. She knew Tony loved Gen-Z humor more than any one else of his time, and had taught Morgan several phrases from that generation.

"Hey, uh... could I make a phone call? I don't know where my phone is," Peter said.

"Oh, its on the kitchen table, honey," said Pepper.

"Thank you, Ms. Potts," he smiled.

"Please," she said, "call me Pepper."

Peter then walked over to the table, and picked up his phone - he had fifteen missed texts from May, ten from Ned... and a record thirty from MJ. They all were panicked, stressed, and wondering what the hell had happened to him.

One by one, he called them to let them know he was okay. First was May, and she was so worried; Ned wasn't as worried, but he was still panicked. He told them both that he was okay, and that he was at the Stark cabin. Ned understood, and bid him Godspeed. May told him that it would probably be best to stay there until she could come over tomorrow, since it was late and journalists were probably littering the streets looking for him. Peter understood, and told his aunt he would ask Pepper for permission.

Pepper immediately called out that he could stay once she heard this, of course.

And then, he readied himself for the verbal massacre of a lifetime once he dialed MJ's number.

She picked up within one ring.

"PETER?! OH MY GOD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she yelled into her phone.

"MJ, MJ calm down!" Peter said.

"Calm?! CALM?! You want me to be calm after just swinging off on me! I was so worried!" she shouted. "I...I-"

"MJ, please, just listen," said Peter, "I panicked. I panicked and I'm sorry-"

"No... no, God, don't be sorry," said MJ, sighing. "Its... its okay, I understand. I was just a bit heated and very, very worried..."

"I understand, and you have every right to be mad-"

"I am not mad at you, Peter, okay?" she said firmly. "I'm just... I'm just a concerned girlfriend."

Peter smiled, trying to fight a fresh wave of tears - gosh, he was a mess right now. "And I can't ask for a better girlfriend than you."

He heard her chuckle very lightly on the other end. "Anyway... you were saying?"

"I raced over to the Stark cabin - y'know," he said, "where... where, um..."

"Its okay, I know what you're saying," MJ said. "Go on."

"A-Anyway," he said, sniffling, "uh, M-Ms. Potts took care of me. She said her team is gonna work on all this as soon as possible... I trust her."

"Okay... Okay," MJ said, taking deep breaths. "C-Could... Could I-I come over? Tomorrow? So I can see you and your dumb face?"

Peter laughed lightly. "I'll ask Ms. Potts. If she says yes, I'll text you the address."

"Okay," MJ said lightly. "Hey... Peter?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you," MJ said.

Peter bit his lip, and recited the phrase that Morgan had taught him at Tony's funeral...

"I love you 3000."

And with that, the call ended, and Peter was trying his hardest not to break down again.

"Peter?" Pepper asked, stepping into the kitchen. "Did you say you had something to ask me?"

"Huh?" he said, his voice cracking. "O-Oh, yeah... Uh, my girlfriend asked me if I could uh, ask you to see if... if, well, if she could come over tomorrow."

Pepper smiled brightly; she had on a smile only a mother could bear. "Oh Peter, you know that the moment you said the word 'girlfriend', I knew I wanted to meet her. So yes, of course she can."

Peter smiled. "Thank you," he said softly.

Pepper knew exactly what Peter needed - a good hug. And of course, she gave him one right then and there.

"I wish Mr. Stark was here," he whispered, shaking lightly.

"Oh honey," Pepper said, "he is here. He's right here with us, right now. I know it."

Peter was shaking lightly as he continued to hug Pepper, but she didn't care; what Peter needed right now was love. Reassurance. Faith in him. And she would do her damn best to give him all of that, and more.

After about two minutes of hugging, however, the two felt a sudden third presence hug their legs - looking down, they saw Morgan, hugging them both.

"You both need hugs right now," she smiled.

Peter looked down, and chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Definitely."

And with that, the three resumed their hug. They couldn't do much right now to prevent this crisis from happening... but when the fallout settled, they were going to war with the press.

And they'd do it together.

As a family...

With a bond that was as strong as iron.

* * *

**WOW I AM ACTUALLY REALLY HAPPY WITH HOW THIS CAME OUT... :O **

**I hope you guys enjoyed that healthy dose of angst/lil bit of fluff! I may just do a second chapter if enough people want it... :D But please, leave a review, let me know what you thought/if you want a second chapter! It would really make my day! :D**

**Well, I think that's all (for now!) - thank you guys so much for reading my 100th story! I'll see you all soon! Love you all 3000! :D**


End file.
